The seven science Verity's revelation
by TinkersDisciple
Summary: On the day before the episode "time loop" Verity is assigned to test the machine. In a parallel universes she finds out the whole truth about Toby and Elizabeth's relationship, Russ hidden feelings for her and ultimately discovers how much and for how long their lives actually have been affected by the genius gift.


I found this show by zapping through programs roughly 10 years ago, luckily just by the beginning of the first episode and became a fan.

To this date I still like the show and was actually surprised when I saw I'm not the only one who wrote a fan fiction after so many years.

Although my favorite episode is "the ring of confidence" my third favorite episode, "time loop", gives much more opportunities to write about.

This story starts one day before this episode, which is why I wouldn't actually consider this AU, because Elizabeth actually has a device that makes travelling to other universes possible.

Finding a title for the fan fiction took me a whole week and it's not actually that good, but Verity, my favorite character since back then, uncovers a big, not yet mind-blowing, secret, which is some kind of revelation too.

The seven science; Verity's revelation

Close after sunrise in Elizabeth' lab in the clock tower.

It was a nice summer morning and although there were a lot of clouds up in the sky, the sun was low enough on the cloudless horizon, shining against the school building.

But none of that mattered to the group of three, up in the windowless clock tower.

But windows would be pretty out of place in Elizabeth' lab as she likes to keep her work from curios observers as observers might turn into meddlers and meddlers might turn into an interfering American president.

The lab itself was a white room with a high ceiling and gears from the clock covering half of the ceiling.

Several Inventions scattered through the room, some small, some compensating big and all of them included lasers.

One of these inventions was a small black pillar which was rotating in fast fashion, Elizabeth had spent the night building it and now was about to test it.

It had been yesterday evening and Elizabeth had been on her way to bed as she suddenly had one of her brainflashes, which made her eyes widen and root her in place for a short duration; afterwards she had bent over in exhaustion but had a new idea.

She had instantly called Garth and Verity to tell them they have to come in early tomorrow, as it would be a great day.

She had quickly walked to the school building and used her secret key to get in, had strutted down the hallway, behind the old store room and into the abandoned lift.

And then she had spent the night tinkering on a new device and was done just in time for Garth and Verity to arrive.

Garth, as usual, arrived chewing with a salami bun in his hand, while Verity followed him silently.

"You're right on time, Verity come over here."

Elizabeth said pushing her goggles up while closer inspecting her latest creation, not looking up at all.

After Verity had waited for a moment Elizabeth finally looked up but before Verity could even ask, Garth cut her word off: "So? What's the deal?"

"I could have asked that myself, big mouth!" Verity quickly countered.

"Focus, focus." Elizabeth reminded, "What you can see here is what will finally force Toby on his knees." She said smiling.

Garth stopped chewing and Verity expressed confusion: "Now what exactly is it that we see here?"

"A device that can create parallel universes and I think I already found the right universe for Toby and me, but I need to run some tests before I finish the machine, I want everything to run perfectly the exact way I planned it. He will not sneak his way outta this one, by any means. So I need you, Verity, to enter the parallel universe to run a little test." Elizabeth explained.

Now Garth looked confused: "And what am I here for now?"

"I thought you'd walk the dog anyways round this hour." Elizabeth smiled, Garth was angry now getting fooled.

He angrily dumped the paper his bun was wrapped in in the garbage can and left, while the girls smiled with glee.

Verity sat down on a black office chair and Elizabeth attached two cables with suction cups on her forehead, than she had to put on a glove on her right hand which looked like it was part of a chain mail and had cables coming out of the wrist.

All these cables were connected to Elizabeth laptop, which was connected to the centrifuge-like black device she had created tonight.

Then she set up a tripod with a laser on top pointing with an angle from above on the concerned face of her test subject.

For Toby she would refine the setup to a portable Version.

"I want you to closely inspect everything you see and don't come back here before you're done."

Elizabeth said stooping down to her laptop, smiling as she typed the last codes.

Then she started the laser, a red light came out and instantly met Verity's eyes whose body was now in trance as she swapped place with her other self.

Toby was in the shed boiling up green liquids while Russ sat a few meters away on the red couch with his feet on the table and the backpack besides him.

Today was the day she would come back from a trip after being absent for one week and the guys were actually pretty excited for her to return but didn't show it.

"So, Tobs, when will she be here again?" Russ asked trying to look as uninterested as possible, which he managed pretty well.

Before Toby could even answer, Garth's dog next door started barking loudly, indicating a visitor, Toby and Russ smiled at each other.

Then the door opened and she entered, all eyes focused on her she smiled a small smile.

Verity was back!

She wore a pale red blouse with a collar, a knee long skirt and two small pigtails on the left and right side of her head, both at the rear part.

She made a neat yet very pretty appearance, but in a more innocent fashion than a girl that wears a catholic school uniform.

And innocent she was indeed; she blushed and at first couldn't really wrap her head around the situation.

She knew that strange things were to be expected and had played along, at first unsure after she had randomly appeared out of nowhere in front of Toby's premises, she had gathered all her confidence, breathed in and had started walking towards the shed.

After a few steps the dog had started barking and Verity had shrieked, which had been covered up by the barking as well, and she had pressed on.

Now, in the shed, it was the moment of truth, did she step into enemy territory or would she be taken for a part of Toby's team.

Luckily she was greeted happily by the two, but also shortly after asked about her trip.

Unfortunately Elizabeth neglected to "inherit" her any memory to the prequel she got from the other Verity and thus she had to make up a story.

Verity sat down on the red couch, trying to win some time this way and now sat besides Russ while Toby sat down in a garden chair.

She was now caught with her pants down and started talking in a low voice so nobody could understand.

"Did you have a boyfriend there you don't want to tell us about?" Russ bluntly asked, he didn't actually consider it a possibility, but his mouth had been faster than his brain this time.

"Are you jealous, Russ?" Toby asked back smiling.

"No way Tobs, absolutely no way." Russ defended himself fast, then looked at Verity besides him and said: "You're pretty O.K. though, as friend, man."

And patted her shoulder a little too hard for comfort, Verity thought and rubbed her shoulder: "Thanks" she said in a low voice smiling a little.

But there was still work to do at this pleasant spring afternoon, Toby and Russ knew.

It was actually Toby who did the main part due to his ability to create epic inventions with a lot of tubes, but today he was only just creating a potion.

Verity needed to get into it first, but as usually asked questions only when it was all over and the invention was about to be tested on her, because Elizabeth would take her time with answering and smile or explain her plans to her while she was startled.

In the end Elizabeth would finish her off with one simple sentence, as she did the day she had invented invisibility paint and had put it on Verity's hand.

In the end Elizabeth was hiding in a bush naked cause the rain had washed the paint off from her body and Verity had received a very panicked call.

To this day Verity is still wondering where she had kept her cell phone.

On further mixing up the dark green liquids Toby explained his plan; he was obviously more talkative than Elizabeth.

"This, fellows, is a love potion, I'm gonna need it bad tomorrow." Toby said, then he looked up for a short moment of full concentration on his potion, but talked on afterwards: "Cause tomorrow will be my date with Elizabeth."

Verity smiled, everything went well as planned.

"So I'm just gonna drink it right before I see her and when she goes away after the date the potions effect will simply die out." Toby continued.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to go on a date with Elizabeth?" Russ asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"What if she tries to kiss you?" He said and pointed with a finger down his throat.

"I think Elizabeth and Toby would be sweet together, just cause you don't like her doesn't mean Toby has to too." Verity interfered.

"Tobs is only gonna use her to make Sash jealous." Russ quickly interrupted her and now gleefully smiled at Toby.

Some really angry looks from Verity hit him and he tried to defend himself: "look Verity, it's in the name of love."

But he couldn't do much but watch her quickly get up and make her way to the exit where he yelled a last "I'm sorry" after her.

It was hopeless but that was what he had to deal with and arguing with Russ now would definitely only make things worse.

He finished the potion and Russ had to "volunteer" as a test subject.

After some doubtful words he finally drank it and then Toby announced: "It is supposed to make you fall in love with a person you concentrate your thoughts on."

Toby said and made a break, Russ knew this wasn't the end of the sentence and quickly had to make up a girl before he would hear what Toby was undoubtedly gonna say next:

"How 'bout we make this one really lifelike by focusing your thoughts on Eliza…"

Verity was on her way back home still furious at Toby and Russ, mostly Toby though.

She knew something about a pheromone potion Toby had created about a year ago.

Back then he had used it to sabotage Elizabeth school ball, at least that's what it looked like after he was done.

Even she had been affected by the pheromones back then, after Russ had given her a CD with pop music that sounded like an early version of dub step, she had put it on and had then smiled back: "Russ!" she had said and grabbed him by his collar, he had, luckily, managed to escape her grasp.

Thinking back to this moment still made her blush, although Russ had good taste in music after what had happened today she would definitely think twice, actually only just more twice than before and might just not even friend zone him.

Other memories of that day came back to her memory too; after the ball Elizabeth had tried to seduce Toby to join her which ended in her and Dina making a scene and then Dina had pushed Elizabeth in a moldy old fountain.

Back then Elizabeth had sworn to get Dina back for this and on further thinking Verity hadn't heard from Dina in a while, so maybe… no, this couldn't have happened.

She tried to push these thoughts out of her head and focused back on Toby and Russ in the shed and precisely on Toby and Elizabeth's Date tomorrow.

Why would Toby wanna make Sash, his own cousin jealous, What was it about Elizabeth that Toby hoped would be special enough to make his cousin jealous, and why was Sash replaced by her in Toby's group?

She had only one option, returning to Toby's lab and carefully listening to every line he drops about this topic, she knew Elizabeth would have wanted that from her.

She wasn't very far away from the shed and casually walked back.

When Verity arrived in the shed everyone was happy and Toby instantly talked to her before she could even move out of the doorway: "I'm glad you're back, I'm sorry for being selfish, I promise I will not use the love potion tomorrow on my date."

"Well, O.K." Verity carefully answered, and then she squeezed herself between the doorway and Toby to go past him and sat down on the couch next to Russ.

"Hey Verity, I'm sorry too." Russ said; Verity nodded but Russ would not give her much more time to continue her respond: "Elizabeth is not so bad; she just can't cope with your smile."

Russ smirked; Verity was speechless and felt a blushing coming up.

To Russ the look on her face was very sweet and invited him to make her more compliments to break the ice.

Luckily for them, Toby, who was creating a steamy red substance, interfered before Russ would make a total fool out of himself.

He could of course not tell Verity that Russ had tested the love potion, as it would surely make her mad again and thus simply asked Russ to give him a hand.

It would distract Russ until the potion effect wears off, or at least keep him from making Verity uncomfortable by flooding her with compliments, a compliment once in a while would be O.K. he thought.

She thought: "What's up with Russ, he is totally different."

Anyways she didn't feel all too strange about it.

It was one itty bitty little compliment, however so unexpected she could even feel her cheeks getting warm when she had blushed.

But it was not an unpleasant experience; she didn't get much attention from guys so it was really just the element of surprise that had caught her.

Later that day everyone was back home on their way to bed or already in bed.

Russ lay awake in bed, a cold slice of pizza on the end table next to him, thinking about the day and how he drank the love potion.

Dang, it had been strange at first and is still weird now he thought.

He could hardly fall asleep now, with his mind on Verity, he remembered her smile, so innocent and shy; if she wanted to hide her lips she could use his as a sight shield anytime.

In fact he really wanted to kiss her, if she was besides him now, or even anywhere in the building he would approach her right away.

He could perfectly imagine what it would be like: He would come around a corner walking almost right into her, then catch her in the last possible second, pull her close and kiss her intensively.

When he let go she would shriek, he knew her voice very well and to him it was one of the sweetest voices along with saeko shimazu.

The kiss maybe worth it of its own but the shriek would put the cherry on top of the ice cream.

He simply had a thing for shy girls; it was like they're triggering some kind of predatorial instincts in him.

Probably this was also the reason why he didn't like Elizabeth; she had self-esteem for days and reeked from confidence. Most people are scared of her. He didn't think about it anymore and fell asleep.

At Verity's it was very quiet, she was almost asleep too.

She had a huge mosquito tent around her white bed. She had no pajama and wore an old pair of white panties, which fabric had gotten a bit thin over the time, and now lay loose around her hips.

With it she wore and old T-shirt, once it had been olive green, but now it's gotten a bit paler and also tighter, only in the right places of course.

She fell asleep on her side, lying underneath a really thin, white blanket.

In her dream she was a majorette, wearing a dark green outfit which consisted of a long-sleeved vest and an almost knee long skirt.

She was marching in front with the baton in her right while the others and the marching band all followed her.

The only thing odd besides that Verity was not usually the leader of a majorette squad was that it was night and that they were walking over a meadow with a lot of floodlights on it.

The artificial light let everything look a lot more silver than it actually was.

The air was chilly and Verity hollered out directions to her team, since she didn't know much about majorettes she could only make three actual orders and then only yelled nonsense, but it didn't matter because it was a dream, also Verity didn't know, she had never experienced a lucid dream and this wasn't gonna be one either.

The crowd turned around and Verity quickly made an escape through the bushes, she had enough of playing majorette and quickly snuck through the thicket for about 100 meters then the bushes ended and she was on another field with floodlights, but this time all alone.

Verity started to relax and sat down in the high grass.

She sat this way by herself for quite a few minutes until Elizabeth appeared next to her all of a sudden, it startled her quite a bit, which was unusual for a dream, as things most likely appear at random in dreams.

"Verity what have you got?" Elizabeth quickly asked, Verity blinked a few times and carefully started explaining: "Toby is on a date with err… you tomorrow."

"Now that is just what I planned." Elizabeth said developing a smile.

Verity continued: "He was gonna drink a love potion to, as he said, get it over with quick, but I talked him out of it."

Elizabeth smiled no longer and it was already too late as Verity noticed.

"Verity, fix it!" Elizabeth said furiously, then Verity woke up.

It would be an exciting day for the three today as Elizabeth and Toby had their date today and Russ and Verity were assigned to monitor the events: "O.K. guys, in case of any unexpected move by Elizabeth you will interrupt our date saying it's an emergency about Sash."

Toby explained, Verity was a bit confused now.

She made a face as if someone had fired a water gun at her back and asked bluntly: "What's all the fuzz about Sash about?"

"Sash is a genius just me like me, but evil, don't you remember." Toby said, wondering why she had asked.

Verity blushed, she felt like she had given herself away, after all Toby was a genius, he could even untwine the weirdest plots.

Luckily Russ kept Toby from wrapping his head around this: "He is also very in love with Sash."

Russ said smiling. Toby said Nope, as if his father had caught him building a snowman in the bathtub.

The two argued a bit who was in love with who now and Toby even dropped a line about Russ having drunk the love potion.

After that they both pressed their hands against their mouths and looked at each other in horror.

Then they slowly turned their heads to Verity, to their relief she hadn't noticed anything at all and only now started looking at the two.

Instantly Toby and Russ started to act normally and Verity's mind drifted apart again.

"How could this be? Sash was zapped and Toby is in love with her although they're cousins."

It was very weird indeed and Verity couldn't wrap her head around it.

She had to wait for the night to report to Elizabeth, she would make up a plan and soon Verity could go back to her own universe.

In the Afternoon Toby and Elizabeth met at the Café on the beach, Dina brought them Coffee.

As planned before, Russ and Verity observed them from a far with a binocular.

They sat on a fallen tree in the shadow of a Pine.

Since Verity wasn't wearing shoes she could feel the pine needles under her feet.

They were hardly pointy and it was actually a really nice feeling on her feet, simply a summer thing.

Russ too had no shoe's on, but Toby had given him the binocular, so he was distracted from the feeling.

It was pretty boring for both of them sitting on the tree and watching Toby and Elizabeth talk.

Russ gave the binocular to Verity and she watched the couple for a bit.

Verity was still curious why Sash was the genius here; she remembered that when Toby had found out how they have been zapped, he had used Russ' memory of that evening.

She handed the binocular back to him and as he observed the two again, asked him about it.

"What was the evening like they became geniuses?"

"Apparently Toby and Elizabeth got in trouble with Professor Tesslar and had to clean the frog terrarium on their detention."

After Russ short answer Verity was left confused, made a face and asked again: "How come Sash was turned into a genius instead of Elizabeth?"

Russ smiled: "That was my fault, Toby and Sash are literally in love since earliest childhood and so I talked her into helping Toby, hoping maybe something will happen between them."

Russ made a short break looking up through the gaps of the pine branches: "While I was taking care of the terrarium, sucking on a hose to get the water out I saw Sash and Toby cleaning up a puddle and got distracted."

Verity remembered this part, with a disgusted look on her face she finished Russ sentence: "You drank some of the disgusting swill by accident and left the room to puke."

Russ made a disgusted face now too and continued the story: "No, thank god I did not drink it."

He smiled again and told Verity what had really happened: "Elizabeth pulled the hose away close before this would have happened and dragged me into the hallway and, in her creepy way, told me to not interfere or bring any more meddlers in between her and Toby, that was when they got zapped."

Verity smiled: "sounds like her."

Verity looked through the binocular again, Russ observed her in profile view now; she wore a knee long white skirt with blue flowers on and a pink blouse.

Russ liked the sight of her, it wasn't daring or even licentious, it was as innocent as she was.

He favored that in girls, to most it may look like as if he was the dorky try hard who would only fall for hot girls out of his league, but this had changed by the time he had met Verity.

He was still a bit in doubt if she too was out of his league, but soon greed overcame his worries.

In almost every scenario, by the way, greed would overcome the worries; sometimes you can't even flip a coin before you've made up your mind.

For Russ, this was one of these moments.

He saw Verity, she was beautiful. And distracted.

Russ scooted a little closer to Verity by second, trying to do it unnoticed.

He didn't think this plan through and would eventually face the moment in which their thighs and shoulders connect.

This moment was close before now and Russ heart pounded as hard as the place one could metaphorically be stuck in between it and a rock.

It were the last few centimeters, probably an inch a.k.a. 2.54 cm.

Verity sat quietly, looking through the binocular, Russ now looked up, trying to look as absent-minded as possible and made his move.

He felt Verity's warms on his left thigh and upper arm, his heart skipped a beat and he felt a shiver going down his spine.

This whole moment only lasted a few seconds, until Verity scooted a small bit aside and shortly looked at Russ, who needed to suppress a smile to not give himself away completely.

A minute later the situation had cooled down and Russ asked for the binocular.

While he was observing Toby and Elizabeth they talked and had a pretty nice conversation over the next 15 minutes or so until Russ noticed Toby making signs under the table.

"I think I saw something, can I have the binocular?" Verity asked, who might have seen it too.

Russ gave her the binocular, making sure to inconspicuously touch her hand while giving it to her.

Verity saw Toby making signs now too; she put the binocular down and looked at Russ, who was looking back at her.

After momentary silence for split seconds they both said: "How about not helping Toby out."

Verity had said so to do Elizabeth a favor and was wondering why Russ had wanted the same thing, but Russ prevented her from asking.

"I didn't know you had a naughty side."

Russ said smiling; Verity didn't know how to explain herself and simply said: "Surprise." And made a sheepish smile, which once again reminded Russ how sweet she was.

Toby was nervous; it had been a nice afternoon at the Café, certainly for Elizabeth.

Now she had asked him out again, on the one hand he wanted to make Sash jealous but on the other hand he didn't want to be stuck with Elizabeth 24/7.

He was desperate now, he had been trying to distract Elizabeth for several minutes now, making hand signs underneath the table, while Elizabeth became more and more pissed, she was no genius but sure knew what wasting time looks like.

Toby had to give in; suppressing his anger over Russ and Verity he agreed to meet her again tomorrow.

Now he even had to walk her home, it was close to a worst case scenario.

Verity and Russ were still watching the couple as they left for Elizabeth's home.

As the two were out of sight, Russ and Verity decided to go home too. It was now or never, Russ thought to himself and gathered all his confidence: "Can I walk you home?"

Verity tilted her head slightly, blinked a few times and said: "Errr… no, thank you, Russ."

It may have been a major shutdown, but Russ felt O.K. with it.

For one he had actually asked her and not chickened out, which would have left him wondering what he might have missed and secondly he really liked the way she reacted when he ran her over, and since she was shy there would be a lot of occasions she would get flabbergasted in the future, but hopefully not by him.

Later that evening, apparently Verity and Russ didn't have the courage to show up in Toby's shed again, everyone was asleep again.

Toby had been mad after the date, but luckily Elizabeth had spared him this time.

He may be hot for blondes but Elizabeth still freaked him out, she was a lot taller than him and he didn't like that at all, secretly the only reason he was not in love with Elizabeth was that she overpowered him and he couldn't swallow his pride, always thinking he was something better than most.

He was quite lucky actually that Sash was with him as they got zapped, he could very well retell the scenario in his head if she wasn't there and it would turn out to him and Elizabeth being geniuses and in that case he couldn't even have been in one room with her without feeling like someone had performed a ball amputation on him.

He did not look forward to tomorrow.

Russ lay in bed thinking about the day; it had been nice spending time with Verity.

It would have been much nicer if she had not turned down on his offer to walk her home.

He fantasized about what might have happened; they would have walked together and by her house he would have kissed her, carefully on the cheek at first.

But if she didn't argue he would have pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

He had made up his mind, one day this dream would become reality, but for now he had to take it slow.

Verity was already sleeping and had another dream and again she was on the field in the open.

It didn't take Elizabeth long to join her, suddenly she just popped up from behind and asked: "Do you have any new information?"

Verity got startled a bit but answered the question: "The other "you's" date with Toby went well, Russ and I even tricked Toby into walking you home, I don't know what came out of it though."

Elizabeth smiled her mischievous smile she had been smiling on every success in her life since Verity knew her.

"Now this seems just like a positive review to me." Elizabeth said, still smiling.

"Do you know what's best about Toby and your date? I didn't even give him the love potion and it still went so well."

Verity added smiling, but soon after she had said it the smile on Elizabeth face had turned into an evil frown, which looked as if she walked around town thinking fuck the whole world fixin to catch a murder case.

"Verity you're a disgrace, he would have carried me home in his arms if only you had given him the potion."

Elizabeth said angrily and made a pause looking Verity deep in the eyes, while she came closer to her.

When their faces were only centimeters apart Elizabeth said, in a low but determined voice: "This will not go unanswered, you are in a universe I created, soon you will regret to have ignored my orders."

Elizabeth vanished in a red cloud and left a scared Verity behind.

Soon after this Verity woke up in her bed again wearing another pair of these white panties that had gotten thin from washing and which waistband wasn't as elastic as it should be anymore, apparently she had a lot of old panties to sleep in.

And she wore the same pale olive green t-shirt as the night before.

She pushed the mosquito tent aside and got up from her bed, when suddenly she felt something in her lower belly.

In split seconds a memory came back to her, once Elizabeth had created a machine that could spy on people's nightmares and afterwards Elizabeth had created something to make these bad dreams come true.

And as always it was her who had been testing the machine, and now Elizabeth had a record of that dream of hers.

She felt a prickle between her legs, she was peeing!

Luckily she didn't have to go and could stop it soon, but there was already a wet spot with a radius of about 3 centimeters on the lowest part of her panties.

She certainly hadn't peed much considering the panties were so thin you could almost see through, which was now indeed a possibility.

It felt warm but that was about it, she wasn't in public, had left no puddle and only spoiled an old pair of panties she would have washed anyway.

A pretty lame punishment compared to Elizabeth previous actions, but they were best friends, Elizabeth wouldn't try to hurt her.

To Verity this experience was still very unpleasant and as she looked between her legs she said: "yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck," and cried.

Later that day they all went to school, Russ didn't look forward to seeing Toby again as he would probably be mad, Toby was usually very forgiving when someone had made a mistake because he made the most mistakes himself, but this time Russ hadn't let him down by accident.

He had done it to impress Verity.

Verity didn't feel so well too that morning, Elizabeth punishment had really gotten to her.

She had never peed her pants before, she felt like being thrown in at the deep end, having peed her panties as a teenage girl.

She had always thought she was mature and now she did not anymore.

When her panties got wet on this awkward moment it felt like a part of her being washed away.

As they all sat in class, Professor Tesslar made useless explanation since no one ever listens to the teacher in this class.

Luckily Russ and Verity found a seat away from Toby, who exchanged angry looks with them.

The lesson passed and Russ and Verity instantly ran away as they heard the bell, to avoid Toby, and thus didn't see that Elizabeth had already grabbed him by his arm to drag him around school.

Russ and Verity dashed outside the school and then knew nowhere to hide.

They stood around in the center of the schoolyard looking around as people walked past them.

But Verity had an idea: "I know a place to hide"

She said, Russ looked confused and said: "Yes, where?"

But Verity dragged him away without answering; they ran over the schoolyard to an old stairway, which they ran down.

Verity then ran down another stairway, which Russ had never seen before, but he followed her anyway.

The basement looked like an abandoned trophy room, it was the perfect hideout, but unfortunately for Russ it wasn't romantic at all.

"This place is perfect, how did you know?" Russ asked smiling from amazement.

"Toby's father had told me about it." Verity answered, she had become a pretty good liar.

Toby's father, the school janitor was a great explanation.

She actually knew the abandoned basement because it had been Elizabeth former lab, but couldn't remember why Elizabeth had given it up.

However Russ took the lie and didn't think Toby would find them only because his father knew where this room was, Toby was a bad listener.

Russ walked towards Verity but she held her hands in front of herself as if pushing to signal Russ to keep his distance.

She made a sheepish smile and said in an inviting tone: "Russ why did you put your arm around my shoulder during the last lesson?"

Russ scratched the back of his head and was thinking really hard, his heart pounded and he said: "O.K. but what happens in here stays here."

Verity agreed smirking. Russ became a bit more direct now: "How bout we make it a game of truth or dare."

"If you insist I'll go with it, but you're in with answering first." She said.

Russ heart was still pounding, he had to answer Verity's question, but he didn't wanna confess his love for her just yet, they're just had to be another way to explain it to her.

Suddenly Russ had an idea on what to do and started explaining: "O.K. when I put my arm around you I was just curious what it would be like and the way you'd react to it."

Verity made a face indicating shame, but Russ continued his explanation nonetheless: "It felt really nice, warm and comforting,"

He made a pause to catch his breath, "and longing for more."

They both blushed now, but it faded away after some time and Verity gathered confidence again and asked: "Now how did you expect me to react?"

"I'll show you how I'd want it, unless you answer my next question." Russ said with a mischievous grin.

He now was looking over Verity; she wore a skirt similar to yesterday's, knee long, thin white fabric with pink flowers on and a pink blouse with a collar and short sleeves.

Russ now knew what he would ask her and his pulse began to rise even more and he blushed: "What do your panties look like?"

He asked, Verity looked confused, tilted her head and made a face exposing her teeth smiling only a very little bit and said: "What, really?"

Russ blushed and looked aside in shame. Verity overlooked him.

He wore khaki shorts with a slight bulge, maybe just a shadow, on the front and a red T-shirt with horizontal orange stripes.

This question had hit Verity harder then she had expected at first but now she was thinking back to how her panties had looked like after she had wet them in the morning.

She didn't want to talk about panties now at all. "Sorry Russ, I don't want to answer that."

She said to him, he looked back at her still blushing lingering with his reply.

"O.K., don't judge me but, I want to continue from where we stopped during the lesson."

"With what did we left off at the end of the lesson?" Verity asked, faking curiosity.

Because she now definitely knew Russ wasn't much tougher than her when it comes to action and tried to make him chicken out by letting him realize how foolish his attempt was by making him tell her everything in exact detail.

Her plan didn't work out, Russ had already given to much to chicken out now, he knew, and with a pounding heart pressed on: "You know, what you first asked me when we came down here,"

Verity made a sheepish smile; Russ had to continue his embarrassing explanation, "you asked why I had put my arm around your shoulder," Still no reaction except for her smiling on, "I want to continue from then, just without you shaking my arm off."

He had said it, it was all or nothing now, there was no going back now whilst keeping one's face, but he had lost his long ago.

Verity made a completely neutral face, then she smiled as if she had met a friend after not seeing each other for a long time and then as she answered made her poker face again: "So then here you go."

She didn't move an inch; Russ was confused and didn't know how to start.

He came closer to Verity; she played shy to discourage him, but her plan backfired.

Russ carefully laid his arm around her, looking at her face the whole time while making small stops in the progress when he felt unsecure for a second.

When he was done Verity made a displeased face and he felt ashamed about what he had just done, but on the other hand it was also very pleasant now.

Verity looking at him like this, too shy and too young, while he felt her warms, the comfort it gave, the satisfaction to finally be close to the one he loved.

He really wanted to kiss her now, and he was allowed to!

At least she wouldn't expect it and never tell.

He came closer to the unsuspecting Verity, hugging her at first.

It felt epic, they were about the same height, he pressed himself against her chest, it was a great feeling indeed.

His lips came closer to her cheek, his heart pounded and he hoped their hips weren't too close together.

He was really going for it, only seconds separated his lips from finally meeting Verity's cheek, the moment he had been dreaming of since she came back from her vacation.

But it was not meant to be now, he knew as he heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly let go of Verity.

It was Toby, who had finally found them, the hint where they were came from Elizabeth who knew the plans of the entire building for a reason Toby didn't know and didn't think about right now.

Russ smirked with red cheeks and Verity looked a bit ashamed too, but Toby didn't care so much about it now.

He was furious: "Why did you two not safe me from Elizabeth yesterday, at first I was lucky I got away without having to kiss her but now I have to go on another date with her today."

After school they all met in Toby's shed, Toby had already complained at them during school and now wasn't mad anymore, they discussed their plans for the afternoon and figured out they would do the same thing as last time again, Far Cry 3 hasn't been out and they were all great fans of Dinner for One, so it was O.K. with all of them to simply repeat what had failed the other day.

Toby sent Verity to go first because she was a friend of Elizabeth and should talk with her before the date to "insure there'll be no unpleasant surprises" as Toby had described it to her.

Then, when Verity was gone Toby turned to Russ: "Did I disturb you and Verity in the school basement today?"

Russ blushed: "No way, Tobs, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," Toby made a pause pointing towards the green swill he had created a few days ago, "this potion might have worked after all."

"This reminds me of this 80's hip-hop song, do you know tone-loc," Russ tried to distract Toby, "funky cold medina?"

Toby sighed: "why can't we just talk this through, denying won't help."

Russ gave up, Toby was right.

"O.K. Tobs, I am in love with Verity, but I'm making progress, everything feels right, she's my soul mate."

Russ smiled, Toby made a face that indicated he was thinking really hard, but then he just smiled and patted Russ' shoulder: "For a second I thought I had to make an antidote."

You can't make an anti love potion." Russ answered shortly.

"Of course I can." Toby said smiling over so much naivety.

"But you never made one for Elizabeth."

Russ said Toby smiled again: "Russ, sometimes I wonder who really is the genius here!"

"It's me," Russ answered, "and I also know that you should not create such a potion, the fact that you haven't already states that you like Elizabeth too, and Verity would tell you the same, everybody would, this is insane, Tobs."

Toby smiled and said: "I know what you're hinting at and I'm not gonna invent an antidote, my disagreement with Elizabeth will not stay in between you and Verity."

Toby said in the fashion of a fictional hero.

"That's totally it, Bro." Russ said in an ironic tone, but Toby overheard it, already disappeared in his mind, his delusion to be the great matchmaker who brings Russ and Verity together made him even look forward to his martyr date with Elizabeth.

Everything was just the way it had been the other day; Verity and Russ sat around on a fallen tree spying on Toby and Elizabeth during their date at the Café.

"So, what did you and Elizabeth talk about." Russ asked.

"Not much," Verity replied, "actually Elizabeth and I had hardly anything to talk about, her obsession with Toby can be annoying at times, I have problems too, just as everyone else."

For a moment it was as if nothing had happened this morning during recess.

Russ looked aside to Verity who was looking through the binocular: "Well, what are these problems you were talking about."

Verity put the binocular down on her laps and looked at Russ confused for a few seconds but then her face lighted up and she said: "It's not like I have an immediate problem," she giggled a little, "you're too curios, I just wanted to gossip over Elizabeth."

Russ was smiling too now: "Elizabeth was your immediate problem."

They laughed a lot while Toby and Elizabeth had their date; luckily Elizabeth was the only person to be more focused on Toby than Toby himself and didn't notice them at all.

Toby had forced himself to make this date a real date and to enjoy it in order to help Russ with Verity.

He had secretly looked over to them when Elizabeth couldn't see it, and the more Russ and Verity enjoyed themselves the more he tried to comfort Elizabeth: He told her jokes and in return laughed over the silly things she said, held hands on the table when Verity was laughing exceptionally loud and eventually came to like Elizabeth.

"O.K. Toby, now tell me something about you, and I bet there isn't, that will make me change my mind about you."

Elizabeth dared Toby smiling with her elbows on the table and her head supported on her hands.

"Well, O.K. I guess." Toby said with an insecure smile, "here goes."

He was prepared for this moment and had brought his shrink ray to the date.

"I'm looking forward to it."

That's what she said, before he told her of his secret.

Afterwards Elizabeth sat on the Table with her eyes full of amazement and a miniature cup of coffee with the handle on her finger like a ring, but she wouldn't be Elizabeth if she didn't instantly knew all the additional advances this could bring if she managed to use the situation in her favor.

Toby smiled at her in relief that she wasn't going totally nuts after all that, although he knew Elizabeth was a clever girl.

"Will you make me a genius one day too?"

Elizabeth asked bluntly, trying to look naïve.

"What will be happening afterwards, Elizabeth this is serious, did you forget what I told you about Sash?!"

Toby replied, but Elizabeth already had an answer to his question.

"I'm going to help you with her; if you were able to find out how to obtain "the gift" we two can remove it from Sash, forever."

Elizabeth made a mischievous smile, but Toby didn't change his mind so easily: "We will also have to remove "the gift" from ourselves too afterwards; there is no other chance to keep it from getting into the wrong hands then by banishing it completely."

"You alone have kept "the gift" save for so long," Elizabeth said while already making a plan in her head, "We too together," she played the seduction card, "could protect it forever."

Verity didn't trust her eyes as she witnessed what would happen next.

It had failed so often back in her universe, but now it would be a success.

Elizabeth bend over while talking, coming closer to Toby.

He didn't move away from her, he simply let it happen.

Verity had heard them talking before, like Toby she too had taken one of the inventions to the date, an audio spy set with unsuspecting headphones, the kind that is plugged in the ears.

She hadn't trust her ears when she had heard Toby telling Elizabeth of his genius ability and now Russ and her jaws were close to dropping, while Elizabeth kissed Toby, and he even replied the kiss.

This would surely not be the last time Elizabeth and Toby would meet.

At least that was the information Elizabeth would want, Verity thought, she was really happy now.

This night, she obviously had the same dream again and Elizabeth also appeared again.

After Verity had told Elizabeth the good news she asked: "Are you gonna end this now, I want to be back to normal."

"No, not yet, I want to see what evolves."

Elizabeth replied cold, then she vanished. Verity awoke shortly after, she didn't wanna spoil another pair of panties and so she stayed in bed for a few minutes, until she was sure nothing would happen and then got up.

But she was mistaken, just as she pulled the mosquito tent back in place she felt it comin again.

"Oh no, what can I do, I don't wanna!"

She thought and pressed her hands in her crotch.

Since she didn't have to go if Elizabeth hadn't make her this helped and she could make it to the toilet takin short steps, one foot at a time and keepin her legs together and never let go.

In the bathroom she was relieved, it had been a close call but it couldn't go on like this until she is out of here.

Back in school during recess they met, now as a group of four, on the schoolyard.

Elizabeth and Toby were already deeply in their talking, almost hysterically, making up one plan after the other to get Sash.

"Destroy her" they called it.

"Hey guys!" Russ said as he arrived with Verity, Elizabeth gave him an angry look, Toby didn't notice them at all, probably that's the only reason why Elizabeth didn't send Russ and Verity away on an instant.

After a bit of walking Verity and Russ had found their own topic to talk about, laughing and chatting they walked aside Toby and Elizabeth.

After some time this got annoying for Elizabeth and she put her foot in front of Russ' to make him trip.

He fell over, and unfortunately Verity fell too.

Now Russ lay on top of Verity, they were shocked for a moment, even Toby had stopped talking.

Russ felt her warms again, and how smooth she was, he looked in her eyes, she was as surprised as he was, but you couldn't call them startled as one should usually be in a situation like that.

Russ only now noticed that his chin was on her chest, she wore a white summer dress with red dot pattern.

He was still looking at her face; she was as sweet as she was close to him, he wanted to come closer and finally gave these hot lips the attention they deserved.

Close before he could kiss her he was shaken out of his daydream by the others and Verity and he got up.

"Sorry Verity, are you alright?" Russ asked her in a low voice.

But she couldn't even answer before it hit her.

She was standing in full public with everyone's attention at her as she felt a sudden motion in her lower belly.

Now it was too late for her to get away, she already felt the warm sensation under her dress' skirt, it expanded quickly in her white panties.

She looked down immediately, it started to trickle trough her panties, the grass absorbed the few drops that came down before she could stop herself.

Verity blushed and was close to tears; Elizabeth couldn't suppress a smile.

"Elizabeth please, Sash has done this to all of us once, be more compassionate." Toby defended Verity.

Russ turned to Verity too and stroked her over the cheek saying: "Don't let this little accident get to ya, just go home and change, we'll excuse you for the day."

Verity couldn't really smile over this; she just turned around and followed Russ advice straight away.

On her way home she thought about what Toby had said; it should have been obvious to her from the start that this couldn't be the work of her Elizabeth since she couldn't do anything inside the parallel universe, but she also did not expect Sash to be actually evil.

Speaking of which she hadn't seen Sash at all and now didn't even wanna see her anymore.

"Wetting yourself; that is what cousins should rather do than make you do." She thought to herself.

Then she was finally back home, thanks to her skirt nobody had noticed the state of her panties, but still Verity would definitely prefer walking around in a dry pair.

It felt very unusual having a warm crotch like that, but that's basically it.

Toby and Elizabeth had been talking on about their plans to get rid of Sash and had come to a conclusion: Elizabeth had to be turned into a genius as soon as possible. They agreed on meeting in Toby's shed right after school and begin making plans.

When Russ arrived Toby caught him at the door: "Russ why don't you go and check on Verity?"

"O.K., Tobs."

Russ agreed smiling and instantly went off to Verity's house.

"Because you were so sweet to her in her time of need."

Toby jokingly yelled after Russ, who turned around to wave once more while walking away.

Toby went in to Elizabeth and they made calculations, Elizabeth couldn't really do much, she was just there to spend time with Toby.

Verity opened the door and was surprised to see Russ, He grinned and said: "Hey Verity, feelin better?"

She nodded and let him in.

Her house looked nice, but he didn't have much time to see everything as they straight forwarded to Verity's room.

She pushed the mosquito tent aside and they sat down.

They looked at each other for a short moment; memories came back from the other day in the school basement.

Russ got lost in her eyes for a second, but then she got up and left the room, Russ wondered why but his question would soon be answered.

When Verity came back she carried two cans of beer and sat down next to the surprised Russ.

"I really need one after this horrible morning, but I only like beer when I share it."

Russ didn't trust his ears; he loved her sweet voice but would never expect to hear these words from her mouth.

It was Verity after all; the sweet and innocent girl that has always been so shy he had even overlooked her a couple times when he thought he had asked EVERY girl out to go on a particular event with him.

And now she was sitting right next to him drinking beer!

Russ opened his beer and drank a small bit, then he said: "I didn't know you like beer."

"Well, C'est la vie."

She said and smiled, Russ gave her a confused look, he wasn't a good French student.

Actually they were having a pretty good time now, being mildly drunk and coming back in the mood for another round of truth or dare.

They sat around talking and laughing, "Damn, she is sweet," Russ thought, "If she gets distracted long enough I'm just gonna bend over and kiss her!"

In Russ mind this plan had pretty much no backsides, what was the worst that could happen?

To him there was no alternative anyway; he couldn't suppress his desires much longer.

Now she sat still and wasn't looking, he could easily make his move, but as he went for it his conscious slowed his actions down and filled him with doubt, he became insecure.

The wings that had carried him so far were only now being slowed down by a heavy weight.

Russ knew on the one hand that he would blame himself forever if he didn't took his chance now, but on the other side of the scale were all the morals he had been told in all these years and his doubt if she really felt the same way.

"How 'bout another round of "truth or dare"?"

Verity asked smiling; she hadn't noticed Russ inner conflict and now completely busted him out of his thoughts.

Russ agreed: "Will we start off where we ended it last time?"

he blushed instantly after asking, Verity noticed and made a devious smile: "Do you want to cuddle again?"

Russ now really blushed bright red, now he knew how it must have been for her to wet herself.

Luckily he found a way to win some time: "What will I have to do if I take "dare"?"

"Pretend you're George Clooney for the entire week." Verity said jokingly.

Russ made a face, gathered all his confidence and said: "I'll have a confession to make."

Verity smiled as innocent as she possibly could, which was a lot of innocence, she put her hands on her laps and bent slightly forward looking far too curious for that she could already guess what he would say.

"I don't know where to actually start."

Russ said, his heart was racing, she looked so sweet the way she sat there, so full of curiosity.

He looked at her; her cheek was exposed, as always, due to her haircut, he could easily kiss her now if he was fast enough.

"I do want to cuddle with you."

Russ uttered in a low voice.

Verity made a sheepish smile and loudly said: "What?!"

then they remained in awkward silence, not to be broken for minutes, maybe even a quarter of an hour or so.

Then the embarrassed Russ just let his upper body fall backwards on the bed and made a long sigh: "Uffffffffffffffffffffffffffff, Oh Verity I don't know anymore."

She turned around and bend over him supporting herself on one arm.

It was more the worrying kind of bending over a person than the seductive kind.

She made this face which let Russ know that she had no idea how they would go on and her overall expression was shy.

Then she just smiled at him, to comfort him a bit.

This was all Russ needed, he came back up and looked towards Verity for a moment, she was as beautiful as ever, and so close to him. Today he had given it all, and hit rock bottom, now it didn't matter anymore he thought.

In a fast motion he turned towards Verity and simply moved forward from then, his lips came closer to their desired destination, his heart beat at the speed of sound, this time he was gonna go all the way.

He remembered all the past opportunities to kiss her; it had always been a great feeling when he had seen a chance to kiss, with Verity everything was alright.

He was really close now, but since it all happened in a matter of seconds, which only felt so long for him, Verity didn't notice.

He was finally there, his lips touched her soft cheek and she shrieked.

It was incredible; he could feel her pigtail against his forehead.

How good it felt to finally have done it, greedy the nerves on his lips sucked the feeling into his brain.

He wouldn't ever forget nor regret this moment in his entire lifetime.

But this kiss lasted only a short second, and then Russ just sat there next to Verity.

She turned her head slowly; Russ covered his mouth with his hand, not to pretend he didn't do it, but to cover up his huge smile, which he couldn't suppress.

"Eww, Russ," The incensed Verity said to him, "Why did you kiss me?" This was actually an unnecessary question, but also an opportunity for Russ to try and talk himself out of this predicament.

"It was just something among friends." He said acting as calm as possible.

"Believe me Verity."

"No," She answered shortly, "does this really matter now anymore?"

Russ had to give up his lies and make a confession, but it would be hard and embarrassing, like a public erection.

"Are you really sure?"

He asked Verity one last time, she said: "Of course Russ, give me an explanation for this."

Russ swallowed and answered: "I wanted to kiss you since the day you came back from vacation, You always look so innocent and shy, then you're sweet voice, I find that all very attractive, and when I put my arm around you it felt so incredible, the warmth the comfort, it was so nice to be close to you yet so awful not to kiss you."

Verity was shocked and blushed. "I knew he was in love with me," Verity thought, "but I didn't know someone would actually feel like this about me, what can I do?"

She took his hands in hers and looked deeply in his eyes: "I do not respond to you the way you respond to me, but I also had no idea your thoughts were going so deeply into me."

"To my defense," Russ answered, "My thoughts weren't about literally going deep into you."

They laughed and Russ took it lightly to be just friends: "But a hug will be in sometimes?"

"Yes." Verity responded.

"And a kiss on special occasions too, O.K.?" Russ asked.

Verity smiled at him and answered: "Only on really special occasions."

"Isn't our first kiss a really special occasion too?" Russ asked, becoming more daring.

"Hihihi," Verity giggled, "you won't give up otherwise do you? O.K., one last time."

Russ was overly happy that all his pushing had worked.

Russ got up and placed himself in front of Verity who kept sitting.

He kneeled down in front of her and looked deeply in her grey eyes; it was very nice of her to agree for another kiss, he still couldn't believe his luck.

They came closer to each other now, Russ heart pounded; Verity took it pretty neutral and thus was almost relaxed during this moment.

Within seconds Verity was so close to Russ he could already feel her warmth through the air, he knew it was close to beginning.

But this time Russ would kiss her on the lips and not the cheek.

Their lips finally touched, it was wet on Russ lips.

He embraced this moment; the first kiss may have been good, but this was better, feeling her smooth lips on his, she was so close to him.

That she had allowed it and was practically kissing now too what made it really special.

Russ now laid his arm around her again; he put his hand in her neck and caressed her hair for a second.

On the next day everyone met in Toby's lab in the afternoon.

As they entered Verity saw that Toby had written a difficult formula on a sheet of paper which now lay on the old surfboard.

"A strange coincidence," she thought, "In my universe there's a formula directly scribbled on the board and I'm pretty sure it's the same even though I don't have a super memory for math, I just know it for some reason."

Elizabeth smiled: "Russ and Verity, you missed a great event the other day, Toby and I stole the MFE from Professor Tesslar's lab and he turned me into a genius."

Verity and Russ looked at her in awe; Toby gave her a kiss on the cheek, which caused Russ to smile towards Verity.

He missed her soft lips already; this friend zone was just nothing for him.

"I will now find Sash, remove the genius ability from her and then remove her from this town, all within 25 minutes." Elizabeth proudly announced.

Verity and Russ looked in each other's shocked eyes.

"We need to do something, quick." Russ said to her.

"To my place, fast." Verity answered.

They rushed out of Toby's shed and went straight for Verity's home where they sat on her bed again.

"We can never stop Elizabeth evil plans in only 25 minutes!"

Russ exclaimed, Verity smiled as she heard that and encouraged Russ: "Of course we can, Elizabeth is no easy mark, but if we can warn Sash it will be a snap,"

Verity smiled at Russ, "I think I have her number so it will be considerately easy."

Russ wondered about the fact that she had the number of one of their nemesis but didn't ask her about it.

In this time of need you had to set priorities.

And indeed Verity had Sash number.

Sash received the phone call and was surprised and displeased that it was Verity, something impossible to Russ. "Sash, Toby and Elizabeth teamed up to find you and remove your genius!"

Verity yelled through the phone. "Prank calls really, that is your revenge for me making you wet yourself?"

Sash answered seemingly unimpressed.

Verity blushed, Sash knew, although she couldn't see it, and enjoyed it.

Verity dropped the call.

"We have to go now! We need to be there before Elizabeth and Toby!"

Verity said and then ran off, Russ following her with his head full of questions.

They ran to their School and Verity yet again knew another secret route which Russ followed.

The route let to an Elevator Russ had never seen before, it seemed way too modern for that this area of the school which only consisted of store rooms.

Russ followed Verity in the Elevator nonetheless and after a short ride they ended up exactly where Verity had hoped they would end up.

The lab looked almost like Elizabeth's, but the inventions were different.

Russ was shocked and amazed at the same time as he looked around the lab he never knew was here. "How do you know all this stuff, have you been friends with Sash all the time?"

The confused Russ asked.

Before Verity could even answer Sash came in, and by her reaction to the two immediately proved that this was not the case.

Verity had to do some fast talking to prevent the situation from escalating quickly.

"Calm down Sash and Russ," She said in a very determined way, "This is an emergency, Elizabeth has been turned into a genius and we need to work together, we have less than 25 minutes!"

"O.K., I'll trust you this time, Elizabeth really reeks."

Sash answered, Verity smiled, she hadn't underestimated the remaining kindness in her.

Verity quickly started explaining: "Elizabeth and Toby are trying to remove you're power and I just know something bad will happen, I literally know."

Russ and Sash looked at her with in disbelieve wrinkled foreheads.

"How can you know all this stuff even that this place existed?" Russ asked visibly confused.

Verity took a deep breath and explained the whole thing about parallel Universes and even mentioned some of the strange things Elizabeth and Toby had done in her world.

The Story was taken quite lightly since both Russ and Sash knew what deep fathoms the genius ability can lighten up.

"Eww, there is a second Elizabeth?!" Russ exclaimed.

Since they didn't have much time left and the lab, since Elizabeth would also consider it a hideout, was no safe place they decided to go back to Verity's place.

By their arrival, precisely after they entered the house they were captured by Toby, Elizabeth and Garth, who happened to help them out on this occasion because he didn't like Sash very much himself.

They dragged them to Verity's room in which Elizabeth and Toby had set up the MFE pointing towards the chair Verity remembered sitting in while being sent to this universe.

Elizabeth placed Sash in the chair and tied her to it.

"Say goodbye to your wit forever." Elizabeth said smiling and began operating with the MFE.

Purple light emitted from the piece of rock placed in the MFE and Sash was pressed tightly in the chair by the rays.

When Sash was conscious again Elizabeth produced a weapon saying: "I may present to you my amnesia ray, the best since men in black 2. You won't remember any of this afterwards, isn't it so much better than everything you ever created?"

She laughed, Toby was concerned now.

"Emm, Elizabeth I think this is a little too strong to be used indoors, you might hit us all."

He said, but Elizabeth had already made up her mind and wasn't concerned by this.

Just as she wanted to pull the trigger Russ had managed to push Garth away and jumped at her, knocking her over in the direction of Verity's bed.

Verity, who was sitting on said bed, was shocked to see that the gun might actually go off even if Russ could push it out of Elizabeth hands, but split seconds before the gun hit the floor Verity woke up from this world.

She was back in Elizabeth lab and could only see her arguing in the background with Toby.

"How could you trap Verity on this chair the entire day only to make me miserable, but remember Elizabeth: you can never win!"

She heard Toby saying as Russ freed her from the chair.

She had to smile as she saw his face, he smiled back and said: "It's Evening already, you must be starving,"

and offered her a sandwich, which she gladly took.

Something made Verity think that maybe what she had experienced had actually already happened before she knew of the genius gift, if this was true, she thought, Russ may still have feelings for her.

Almost as if he wanted to give her a clue he offered to walk her home, and this time she agreed thankfully.

Back at her home she instantly walked to her room, Russ absently following her.

She pushed the mosquito tent aside and sat down on her bed.

"Russ sit down, I need to talk to you."

Russ gave her a confused look, but pushed the mosquito tent further aside and set down right next to her.

Verity bend over and rummaged under the bed, after a few seconds of fumbling she found the desired object.

She produced an object that looked like someone had built a water pistol in a misshapen basketball, only on closer examining one could see the fine technical detail and the tiny copper wires soldered to the surface.

Russ didn't know what she was trying to do and was scared at first.

"No need to fear Russ," Verity said in a calm tone, "I just need to show you this as proof of what I am about to tell you, what I've seen in this parallel universe was weird on a whole new Level. The genius gift exists far longer than we thought."

Russ was confused, Verity got up to put the pistol on an end table next to the door.

As she sat down on the bed again Russ was still looking at her very confused, "Can you please explain this a bit more." He asked impatiently.

"Your memory of the night Toby and Elizabeth became geniuses is wrong, this machine has corrupted it, the original geniuses were Toby and Sash."

Russ still couldn't believe her.

"O.K. I have one thing that will surely make you believe," She said and then smiled her nicest smile, "How do you like me?"

"What?! You're a weirdo, but actually really nice, the normal and not the British nice." Russ answered, still confused.

"I know you will change your mind within the next minutes, just concentrate yourself only on me." Verity said, and Russ did what he was told to.

He observed her closely, she wore a pastel green blouse with collar and buttons and even small ribbons on the ends of the short sleeves.

With it she wore a pair of tight jeans, which was indeed unusual, as she preferred skirts, but not an immediate evidence for her theories.

Russ looked her over over and over again and couldn't find anything unusual, but, he thought, she looked pretty good.

She smiled at him as she began to see the first sign of interest in his eyes.

Russ now even enjoyed that she was so close to him.  
"I can't identify anything, do I have to come closer?!" Russ asked trying to look very doubtful; Verity just gave him a devious smile as answer and Russ came closer to her.

He could almost feel her pigtail on his forehead and was really, REALLY tempted to kiss her.

Verity slowly turned her head to him and asked: "Close enough?"

Russ blushed and scratched the back of his head: "I don't know, what if I told you it wasn't close enough? What would be the option?"

Russ felt like she was trying to seduce him, but the fact that she didn't answer him that made him a bit unsure again.

He put his arm around her shoulder, she was warm, but there was more to it.

He felt happy that she didn't try to shake it off again, although from some point of view it was pretty obvious that she wouldn't.

He came closer to her; it was as if someone else would be controlling him.

He couldn't remember to ever have had feelings about Verity and now all he wanted to do was kiss her.

"I understand now." He said and then was overcome by his longing to kiss her, as if he had been suppressing it the whole time he had known her.

He kissed her directly on the lips and she even replied it.

It was wet on his lips and just fifteen minutes ago he would have never expected this to happen, and now he was in seventh heaven.

He pushed her back on the bed and then lay on her while still kissing one very long kiss.

He could feel her warms on the whole front of his body and also felt her breast on which he softly lay on.

He had been missing out for so many years he could have cried if it wasn't the happiest moment in his life.

After some time he let go of Verity again, she smiled, then they both got up.

Verity suddenly felt the warm sensation in her panties again and, out of shock couldn't fight it; at first it ran through her panties only, bouncing of the inside of her jeans and continuing its trail downwards on her legs, which enabled it to simultaneously start to show on the lower front of her crotch and on her inner thighs. She shrieked and Russ saw it all, but reacted different from what she had expected: He got on his knees, as if by reflex, to get a better view on her crotch.

And then he even touched her wet crotch with his right hand and pinched her butt with the other hand.

This put Russ on the edge, he didn't know he was this kind of guy until just now, and was so overwhelmed by Verity that he wanted to kiss her again.

He simply bent forward and kissed the left side of her boob through the blouse.

After this event Russ got up again and they looked each other deep in the eyes not knowing what to say.

The sudden appearance of Elizabeth and Toby broke the silence.

The two, apparently Toby had been chasing Elizabeth, simply rushed in and Elizabeth grabbed the amnesia ray, not really paying attention to what it was and pointed towards the door, while Toby yelled something from the hallway.

As Toby entered the room Elizabeth smiled at him and said: "Too late."

Then, before Verity could even argue or try to stop her she fired the amnesia ray and everyone in the room passed out and forgot about the events of the day.

The amnesia ray slid under the bed again as Elizabeth fell to the ground.

They stayed unconscious till close after sunrise on the next summer morning in Sandy Bay.

The End.

Started: 23rd November 2014

Finished: 14th January 2015

\- o - o - o - o -


End file.
